A Blonde Little Christmas
by ProbablyLaughing
Summary: Christmas is here, Santa is dying... can Helen save him? And who can save her?


A/N **A Little Blonde Christmas** was inspired when Helen Magnus and a gorgeous blonde movie star were in my head at the same time the other day and they started to get to know one another. Let me know how you think it turned out. PL

It only ever happens one time a year only and I look forward to it eagerly. Oh, sorry, that was Ashley on Halloween. This is Helen Magnus and I think you should know something about me that you've probably never wondered about. Consider this my Christmas present to you… a small peek into Magnus. I cannot divulge someone's complete identity in this story, for it isn't a make believe tale. If you're wise, perhaps you can guess at the end of my story.

And it begins…

The accident ahead scattered vehicles wildly around freeway. Those at the center were crushed and mangled. They always say it isn't possible that anyone survives in disasters like this but you and I both know they do. I ran to the closest car. Those who had survived, the children on the ground, the mother banging against the back of the car screaming for her other child, seemed so pitiful to me that night. I was so tired of helping people and Abnormals and being good… so tired of it all.

I am not a weak woman. I was able to pull the wreckage open enough to get the thin teenage girl out of the back seat. She was unconscious and I was very glad for her leg was broken so badly that it would take even my considerable talents to the edge to repair. Her beauty peeked through the blood covering her face. Her blonde hair stuck out in little spikes.

Her mother saw her child's grotesquely mangled leg then the blood covering her head and became silent instantly. She lay on the ground by her other children, passed out by the sight of the leg… of her baby. The young boy next to her said very seriously and with tremendous pride, "My big sister is a dancer. We're taking her to Hollywood to be famous!" His eyes gleamed with pride. I tried to smile even weakly, but could only manage a slight nod of my head.

"I'll take her to hospital. Okay? Tell your mummy not to worry. The doctor has her and will take good care of her. Can you do that for me?"

"Sure. Where's the doctor? And what's a mummy? Is it a monster?"

"I am the doctor. Your mother is a mummy, rather, mother. And there is no monster. I'll take good care of her. I promise."

Months later…

"Doris? Can you hear me? Do you remember me?" I sat at her bedside some six months later.

The youngster rubbed her eyes in that sweet sleepy way we do. "Oh yes. You're Dr. Magnus. You saved my leg." She smiled infectiously despite her next words. "I'm not going to be able to be a professional dancer you know, because of my leg."

"I know honey." She kept smiling at me. Music floated through the apartment from the bar below. I wished she'd stop smiling.

"I'm going to become a singer, the best singer ever!" Her young arms flew around my neck and held me tight. "I love this singing, these songs, how it makes people feel, how it makes me feel!" I crushed a deep sob feeling the pain again of my own loss.

I stayed with her until her family came home and then quietly excused myself. There was something about this teenager... I've never felt anything like it before. No, that wasn't true. Once, many years before I'd felt the same way, when I met Kris.

About six months later we arrive at Christmas Eve…

{In 1821 a poem was published about a character the in 1821, the book _A New-year's present, to the little ones from five to twelve_ in New York. It contained _Old Santeclaus_, an anonymous poem describing an old man on that traveled with magical reindeer sleigh, bringing presents to children. As it turned out, there really was, and still is, for the moment, a real Santa Claus.}

"What can I do for you Kris? It's been a very long time friend." I was so happy to hear from him. I mean, wouldn't be excited to hear from Santa Claus, especially if he's an abnormal?

He cleared his throat uncomfortably. "Helen, I am in need of your particular specialized services."

My breath caught in my chest. "My… my services? You have an abnormal? I mean besides your normal Christmasy abnormals?"

"Yes, and she's been fine. Until just two days ago. Yesterday she started doing the most heinous things. I haven't been able to stop her." He stopped and looked directly into my eyes via the video link. "She's killed me Helen. I'm dying."

I couldn't believe it. He's an immortal. Without him, hope for billions the world over will not be renewed this Christmas. "I'm on my way." I packed my bag with medicines, and drugs meant for doing the unthinkable. Grabbing my traveling cloak I headed to the trans-dimensional portal (courtesy of Warehouse 12).

Moments later…

Mother met me herself at Father's bedroom door and hugged me so tightly I dropped my bag. "Mother, take me to him quickly." She still did not speak but took me directly to their private chambers.

I went to him as Mother woke him from his slumber. His color was so pale that his rosy cheeks were pure white. I put my hands out to take his and held it gently. I could feel something moving… it felt like his flesh was… moving. "Kris, tell me."

Mother helped prop him up and with her help he told me about Trixy, one of his favorite elves. I'd known Trixy almost as long as I'd known Kris. She was always causing mischief. I think she would plan for my visits well in advance just to pull a prank on me. It was usually great fun. Last time she took all my clothes and switched them for Kris' and mine for his. I discovered it when I got home, on Christmas Eve. It's good that Elves sew quickly or Santa would have delivered presents in my flannel.

"Trixy has turned. You remember that illness the Cabal sent out to drive the Abnormals insane?"

"Of course, I've always worried some was left."

"She found some, Trixy did. We didn't realize it until it was far too advanced to treat."

"But…Trixy? She's like family…" It seemed my head had crashed into a wall like I was driving way too fast. "You know we can't cure it now."

"Yes."

"You know there is only one permanent solution. So how serious is the problem?"

"Somehow she's developed the power to draw the most powerful attributes of others into herself. She's hooked into me and is making me-"

Mother didn't wait for the ancient Father to finish. "She's sucking the life essence out of him! He'll be dead… well… dead anytime!"

"Where is she?" I put my hand on Mother's arm and urged her to run. We didn't go far. Just out the door on the other side of the room and to the room across the hall. An orchid glow spilled out of the cracks around the outside of the door. It nearly dribbled out the keyhole.

She stopped. "In there. I can't go in. I promised Father I wouldn't incase she attacked me too. One of us has to survive. Christmas has to survive. Somehow…." I heard her heart break. She bit her lip and a tried to muffle the sounds of hysteria that were rising too fast, too painfully.

"Go back to him. Stay there. I'll do whatever I must Mother. I promise." I looked away from her and gazed at the door, afraid to go through for what I was certain I would find. It would mean pain. It would mean another death on my conscious. The great Helen Magnus, out to save the Abnormals of the world and instead having to kill so many of them. And now, on Christmas, and I was looking at slaughtering one more Abnormal, and a friend, to save so many others and preserve endless goodwill. At what cost to my soul? When would it end?

The doorknob was cool to the touch. It wasn't locked. I entered as though I'd been invited and smiled my best doctor smile at Trixy. She looked at me without blinking. She never blinked. She usually did, just not now. No blinking. Odd.

"Trixy, do you know what's happening to you?" I moved closer to her to see what was happening. Trixy grinned with more teeth than I remembered and spoke in her soft voice with a force that made my soul burn. I closed my eyes. I forced myself to relax my body, my face, and my hands. I approached her as a friend would, with no hesitation, no appearance of malice.

Across the hall…

Father silenced a painful groan as Mother returned. He opened his mouth to whisper something to her. He could barely breathe now. "Get Doris and tell her… it's her time. Send Helen to her after… regardless. Yes?" His head fell against his pillows heavily.

"I will my love. She'll be ready for her. I swear it to you. I will take care of her. She won't suffer long." He nodded ever so slightly. Somehow the crinkles crinkled at the corner of his eyes. His eyes closed and he drifted to a faraway place. It was impossible to tell if he was still there.

Take a quick breath…

I returned to Father in just minutes. I was there when Mother returned from her errand. I wasn't doing well. No, I was dying inside. I couldn't go on taking the lives of those I'd given my bond to protect. I couldn't do it anymore. First my Ashley killed herself. My baby… gone. Now I'm doing the same to others. Snuffing them out, one at a time, the darkness was eating me. This must be what John felt, perhaps. I don't know. I just went up to my friend, and I killed her. In just moments Trixy was dead by my own hand. It was unforgivable. I've become a monster. I've become like John.

I sat in the simple overstuffed red and white chair next to Father's bed. He was sitting up and stretching like a crazy bearded cat. Silently he slipped down and knelt at my side.

"Darling Helen, you've saved Christmas!"

I looked down, away from his newly brightened eyes. "I've lost myself."

"Helen," he spoke softly very near to me, things are not always as they seem. Remember, Christmas is a magical time. And I, as are we all here, Abnormals," he pulled my chin up so he could capture my eyes, "all will be well. Now it is time for you, to trust me." Before I could rebut his statement he was gone. It was Christmas Eve. I was a killer… So much for Christmas cheer.

Mother rejoined me and brought a cloaked figure with her. Something was so familiar about that person. The hood was thrown back and there stood John, John, my dark mate. Mother guided me back to my feet to stand next to John. I he was the completely last person I needed to see right now.

"Helen, John is going to take you to a safe place. We've been preparing it for you for many years. Now, it's time for you to go there. He'll just take you and leave. Right, John?"

"Yes Mother, as I have promised." He nodded his head to her in respect. "Come Helen. Someone is waiting for you. No questions."

Obviously they had prepared this for some time. It seemed I had little choice. I gave him my hand and everything was gone. Everything I'd known. John departed as quickly as he came and left me in a dimly lit room. I was obviously in someone's home. It was warm and smelled of cinnamon pinecones.

Cinnamon pinecones…

"Helen?" I knew that voice. Where was it coming from? I looked around the room and only saw cozy chairs and a soft and inviting sofa. "Sit on the sofa please. I'll join you in a moment." I didn't remove my coat because it was at the North Pole still. I was so tired and wishing everything would stop that I sat down without argument.

Out of the darkness a voice entered the room… singing softly as dew dripping off a forest fern. A woman was singing to me. "I don't know what Kris thought this was going to do for me but-"

A finger silenced my lips so gently, so softly. My breath caught in my throat. I knew that perfume. I closed my eyes and tried to relax and breathe slowly and deeply. It couldn't be her.

Doris.

She sat next to me and continued to sing. The song was about love that lasted forever. I hadn't seen her in years. I followed her movie and singing careers faithfully. We spoke on the phone occasionally, but this was the first time… she touched me.

Her hands very gently alighted onto my chest very near my heart. I couldn't move. I was transfixed by her voice, her eyes. I couldn't understand her words. I just felt warmth at first entering my body through her hands. Her singing grew stronger and she said she loved me without reservation through her eyes.

My chest started to feel hotter and yet somehow better than it had. I knew she sang for hours and hours with her hands staying on my chest, her eyes in my eyes, and her love just for me. I don't know how long it went on, but eventually I could feel the darkness leaving me and a new pure strength replacing it. It was something I'd not felt since I was very young and still able to hold to my ideals.

I woke up with her sleeping on my lap. We had curled up on the sofa. I smiled at her. She was as beautiful as ever. Ninety years old and mortal, yet she'd just saved my immortal life. She woke and smiled just for me.

"Helen, I've been holding this love for you for so many years. Kris came to me when I was very young…" she took my hands into her own and held them tightly, "and told me you would need it all one day to save your soul. This was that time. This is how much I've loved you all these years. You work so hard to save everyone else, but you never consider that you yourself might need to be saved sometimes. There are those of us who think of this and other things. I have given you my heart just now. I cannot give it to another ever again. As long as I live, I will go on giving you my heart. I've joined my love for you to you. When I'm gone, the seed I've planted will continue to grow. I'll never leave you. You'll always have this strength." She kissed me chastely and yet so passionately on the cheek. "I love you Helen. Now let's go eat some food. I have a lot of animal friends I want you to meet and we'll need some fuel to do that."

I looked at her in utter disbelief. "Did you sing love songs to me all that time?"

"Yes of course Darling. I love you. I was healing you. What other kind of song would I sing?"

"You love me?"

"Helen, come eat. I love you as much as any man loving woman ever could, even more. Now come. Eat." Her eyes twinkled, just like Father's had.

She loves me so much she gave me her heart quite literally. I, the immortal and Abnormal saving Magnus was just saved by a stunningly beautiful and unabashedly straight ninety year old woman whom Father Christmas had sent me to.

It's time for breakfast I guess. I followed Doris into the kitchen for some food. Who knew she knew Santa Clause?

Straight…why, tell me that? Why? Still, I don't feel like dying anymore.

I've been given the ultimate gift of Christmas Cheer.

Merry Christmas friends.

5


End file.
